


metal under my fingers

by space_goose



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Iron Man Suit Kink, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Feels, dont kinkshame me the iron man armour is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_goose/pseuds/space_goose
Summary: tony programs the a.i. in his suit to pleasure him.





	metal under my fingers

**Author's Note:**

> heehee dirty robo sex  
> i literally woke up in a cold sweat at 12am to write this lmao

It had happened before, Tony programmed it to, but he finally worked out all the bugs. Now it was more intimate, like the armour truly understood what the human required. Except the A.I. must have remembered all the past sessions, because it was softer than he had ever programmed to be, almost as if it feared hurting its creator. 

With his back pressed against the head of the bed, Tony was securely trapped under the weight of the armour. A metallic hand was wrapped around his cock and pumped him generously; prepping him for the storm to come. It always got rougher, but it took its sweet time. Seriously, it’s like the armour wanted to tease him. Mark 46 had its red legs planted on either side of Tony’s legs, its free hand cradling the human firmly around his hips. As cold as the suit was, Tony found comfort in being treated so gently by a machine.

It leaned its head down and rested it against Tony’s shoulder, face planted against the man’s neck. The cold sensation sent a spark through Tony and he found himself dragging clawing hands down Mark 46’s back. The armour had begun to stroke faster— harder— and Tony was desperate for more. He clung onto the metal and held back an undignified whimper. It’s not like an A.I. would shame him for whimpering, but it was just an automatic sex behaviour. 

“Come on, baby, more—“ 

_That seemed to do the trick._ Immediately, the armour was pulling Tony away from the bed head and flat onto his back instead, Mark 46 towering above him. The suit’s eyes gleamed a hungry blue _(was that even possible?)_ as a hand returned to stroking Tony’s throbbing member. The movements were faster and tighter. It was squeezing him, but god, it felt good.

Finally, the armour took out its own metal cock, aiming it at Tony’s entrance. Yeah... he may have given the armour a fully-moving dick that self-lubricated itself. It even warmed itself, too! It saved time and felt hell of a lot better to implement those extra features. Tony felt himself tense at the cold sensation over his ass and planted two flat hands against Mark 46’s red chest. The metal was solid, smooth, but Tony loved it. Without warning, the metal cock entered his ass with a single thrust, ripping a surprised moan from his lips. 

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped, clinging onto the suit’s biceps. His hands couldn’t fit around them, his fingertips hardly even brushing against each other.

Mark 46 begun to thrust inside the man, slow and steady, but it was obvious the speed would only hasten over time. Its cock felt cold and smooth inside him, but it was a pleasant sensation. Slowly, but surely, the mechanical dick warmed up. It managed to hit the right spot every time and had Tony moaning like a whore. The hand around his dick pumped harder and _oh god everything was moving so fast and felt so good—_

Tony pushed his hands harder against the armour, yet it did not budge. He bit down on his lip until it hurt, loosening his forceful push. His hands wandered the armour’s surface, admiring his own handiwork. Fuck, he had no idea why he found the suit so hot, he just _did_. The colours were attractive, the smoothness under his fingers was satisfying... he loved feeling his suit as it fucked him senseless. Made him feel connected to it. It was more than armour. It was an artificial intelligence, and it was far from stupid.

Tony reached a hand over its neck and pulled the armour’s head down, beginning to pepper light kisses all over the cold metal that made up its face. His lips rested against its neck when he finally felt his climax approaching, his other hand gripping tight to Mark 46’s firm back. With a final moan, Tony came. The armour realised its job was complete and pulled out, looking down at its human with perhaps a questioning head tilt. Huh, Tony never programmed that. 

“Yes, thank you, beautiful,” Tony said breathlessly, placing another kiss on the armour’s golden face. He smiled at it, even though he knew it couldn’t smile back. He rubbed his hand over the suit’s neck and back, pulling it down to lie next to him. “That was wonderful. You really know how to treat a man right.” He snuggled into the metal exoskeleton, holding a gentle hand over its chest.

The armour made a sound. A small sound, maybe even a broken voice. It sounded... contented. 

Tony chuckled softly. “Would it be weird to say I love you? Well, fuck it, because I love you, you damn sexy piece of iron.”


End file.
